The present exemplary embodiment relates to an instrument panel for an automotive vehicle. It finds particular application in conjunction with an instrument panel having a modular construction, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other like applications.
A conventional instrument panel (used interchangeably throughout this disclosure with the term “dashboard”) typically comprises an integral panel located under the windshield of a vehicle. As is known, the instrument panel of a motor vehicle is set in the front part of the passenger compartment and normally extends across the width of the passenger compartment. The instrument panel is usually constructed to perform both aesthetic and functional duties in the passenger compartment.
The instrument panel usually contains instrumentation and controls associated with the operation, functionality, and/or monitoring of the vehicle. For example, an instrument panel can include multiple gauges (such as speedometer, tachometer, odometer, and/or fuel gauge), indicators (such as gear shift position, seat belt warning lights, and/or engine malfunction lights), and other instruments. An instrument panel may also include heating or ventilation controls, lighting controls, audio equipment, and associated controls, navigation systems, storage compartments (e.g., glove compartments), and other features. In modern motor vehicles, the instrument panel also includes compartments housing anti-impact safety devices.
Generally, these instruments, indicators, controls, safety devices and other components are located in fixed positions on a single dashboard panel. For example, the gauges and indicators may be at a driver's side of the dashboard, the audio and ventilation equipment may be centrally located, and a storage compartment may be at a passenger's side of the dashboard. Various wiring harnesses may be provided to link the gauges and controls, etc. with components in the engine compartment or elsewhere in the vehicle.
Known dashboards can present various drawbacks. In the first place, they are complicated to produce, given that a shell made of a single piece receives a complex mould. Furthermore, for each model of motor vehicle it is necessary to produce and store different dashboard configurations if options will exist. In the mass production of a model of motor vehicle and in the distribution of the corresponding spare parts, there is the drawback in having to provide enormous space for the stockage, selection and distribution of the various models of dashboards.